A not so classic Lily and James love story
by Phictionmaker7
Summary: Lily finds James at her doorstep, but not for the reason she thinks. Has he really changed enough, does she even love him? Read and find out! Lily/James will eventually become M content
1. Say what?

A not so classic James and Lily love story part 1- say what?

My day was ruined when James Potter showed up at my door. Before that it was going great, my family and I were planning a party for my older cousin's wedding. My father hired a piano player, the best he could find in the country. I had no idea it was iPotter!/i By the way I'm Lily Evans. And James Potter has been in love, so he says, with me since first year. And in second years he asked me out, I thought I was too young, and said no, but I also told him my reason. Ever since than he never stopped asking me out, until about four months ago, he really changed, he had stopped playing tricks, grew into a real man. Did I just say that? Think that? UGH!

"Evans is that you?" He asked me with surprise in his voice.

"Yup," I answered back. "So…why are you here?"

"Oh well you see," Potter looked so nervous, it was cute… oh god no! I didn't realize I wasn't listening until he was finished. "You get all that?"

"What, oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, what did you say?" I asked Potter.

"I'll shorten it for ya, I'm the piano player, where do I set up?" Why me?

"Uhhh, ov—over there," I said pointing to imy /ipiano. Potter walked over to it and started to play furies by Beethoven. I never heard it so beautiful before in my life! "Wow, you're amazing James!" He stopped right than and there in the middle of the song. Hit wrong notes kind of what you would hear when something bad happens. Like a idun, dun, duuuunnn!/i What could be wrong?

"you—you called me James!" I rolled my eyes, I mean how thick can you get?

"Well that is your name."

"But you never call me that." He was about an inch away from my face; I never realized how amazingly warm and safe his big hazel eyes made me. I started to lean in to him, but than I heard my name being called.

"Lily is the musician here yet?" My father called. He was already dressed in his tux. He looked younger and happier, as he came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah dad, he's here. Would you like to meet him?" I asked my father. I could barely see him in the doorway of the kitchen.

"That would be splendid, darling just splendid!" My father walked toward James, and extended a hand to him; a hand which James gladly shook, "Hello, I'm Edward Evens, very nice to meet you. And you are who, my dear boy?"

"Ah, so sorry, I'm James Lenato Potter, it's very nice to meet you too sir! It is a true pleasure to be here, playing for your niece's wedding." He said. Smooth, very formal, polite, egger, sweet, handsome…Oh god no! No! No! I will not have that, no feelings for James—I mean Potter!

"Well James let me introduce you to my youngest daughter L—"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Mr. Evans, but I already know Lily Evans here." My father gave a look that said i'where did you to meet?'/i James seemed to understand and answered his unspoken question. "I've –well I know her from school."

My father got a weird, far-out look in his eyes, "you said your surrey name was Potter correct?" James nodded yes. "Ah Lily has spoken so much about you, I should have known she was very far off. You seem to be, upon first true meeting everything I want Lily to—never mind."

"Lily doesn't like me much. In fact she hates me."

"I don't hate you! I just—" but my sentence was cut off short because Fredrick, the groom, came rushing towards us.

"Has anyone seen the entertainment? This is an emergency!" Fredrick looked half dressed in his tuxedo. A green tie, was loosely around his neck, he only had one sock on and a shoe on the sockless foot, and no shoe on the foot with the sock. His hair was half done. His pale grey eyes looked freaked out, disturbed, and sad, but there was a hint of determination in his eyes too.

"Yeah, I'm the…entertainment. What'cha need?" James said. His arm brushed my neck as he put it down, I felt pure electric on the spot. It felt so good.

"I need to change one of the songs, you're to play I need to change I'll be there to not alone. You know the one from that musical? Please tell me you know it."

Fredrick looked frantic. "I might, how's it go?" Fredrick started to sing something. He can inot/i sing, so it sounded pretty bad. James' eyes got bigger. "Yeah I know that song; it's one of my favorites!"

"Perfect, you know you're singing too right?"

"Of course," James said sweetly. "Do you need help, or should I change and warm up?" James was wearing a normal pair of black jeans, with a hole in the left knee. And a very funny shirt, which read: It takes skills to fall on flat surfaces. It had a picture of the man from the front of the bathroom door on it, falling backwards, over nothing.

"Oh…uh…warm up, I'll be fine. Run through all of the songs please!"

"Sure." Fredrick left quickly his brown hair made his eyes look dreamy and tired. My father looked at me and mouthed 'get dressed!' Than left as well.

"So, I guess it's just you and me than Lily." James said shyly.

"I guess so." I said as I blushed.

"This is going to sound so dumb, but when does the wedding start?" I had to laugh at that, who wouldn't the way he said it was so funny.

"In about five hours."

"Oh good," James sighed.

"But" I started, "it'll take us an hour to get to the site, it's an outdoor wedding, and hour to get everyone seated, and greet them. So really you have three hours." James looked scared.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He asked in a quaky voice. Wow, he must really be nervous.

"You're not my husband; I can look bad from time to time." To my surprise James laughed. But before he did I heard him wish he were my husband. I sighed, how sweet!

"Get dressed, than maybe would you want to stay and talk, it'll keep my nerves down."

"Sure," I replied simply. But I was so happy he asked me, I think I might like the new and improved James, he seemed, likeable.

I ran upstairs to my room, to get changed and look…well nice. I came down an hour later and James was wearing a tuxedo, his hair was… still looking messy, but he managed to make it look like that was the point of his hair. It suited him nicely. I've never seen him more handsome in my entire life. He looked up from his playing, and saw me for the first time. His jaw dropped. He stood up, and went over to me.

"You look…wow. Just—you look beautiful. Stunning actually," James baffled. I looked down at my purple dress; with its creases, lines and indents, and slight puffiness of it. I did indeed look beautiful. And the light green hem made my eyes pop; and, also added to the beauty of the dress.

"You don't look to bad yourself James. Mind if I sit?" I said while gesturing to the piano bench. A set for two…

"Not at all," James said, as he gestured for me to sit with him. I blushed.

"So, will you play me something iJames/i" I said as I stressed his name, making him blush. He nodded silently. "Wait! What's Not Alone?" I asked.

"It's the song the bride and groom are dancing to, so, I ireally/i can't mess it up." He said nervously.

I touched his hand, he looked at me happily. "You won't mess up."

"This might sound weird, but since we have two hours since we have to the wedding, I was wondering if you'd help me practice."

"Sure! It sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Really, you mean that?" James questioned.

"Only if you play and sing Not Alone."

"Deal," And with that James started to play, about fourteen seconds into the song he started to sing. I've never heard such a beautiful song in my entire life. He was perfect. His voice seems to fly off the walls, his voice carried so much passion, it was as if the song was written for him, and only him to sing. When he was finished I started to clap. He looked at me a smiled, I felt my heart flutter. And this time, I didn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

- part 2

"Come on," my father shouted at James and me, James smiled at me and winked. He held his hand out for me.

"May I?" He asked sweetly.

"Always," he smiled, and took my hand. Kissed it, spoke in a funny accent and said:

"Thank you my darling, now how are we gettin' to the weddin' my lass?" I laughed out loud who wouldn't?

"We are getting there by car of course! Do—do you want to ride with me?" God why was I so nervous anyway? I looked in his eyes and felt calmness, peace. I leaned in, he leaned in too, and I was just about to finally kiss Potter than my sister Petunia showed up.

"Oh Lily, don't you know that the handsome men go to me? So idon't you dare think of kissing him. He's hot, he's mine. Got it; besides who wants to date a freak?" Petunia laughed. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you must be Petunia, Lily's older sister." She nodded sweetly, which is weird I didn't know evil people could do anything sweetly. "Than why," James continued, "are you treating her like crap?" I was so shocked; I had no idea what to do.

"One I'm not handsome, really it's the suit. Two, I would love it if she kissed me, three she is not a freak nor has she ever been one, and I don't believe she ever will be. And four I would love to date her, and I loved her since first year at Hogwarts. Oh and if you think she's a freak than that must mean I'm one too, because I'm just like her." Finally, James finished ranting to Petunia. I looked at him; slid towards him, and hugged him, very tightly. "No one's iever defended me like that, I can't believe you did!" I told him.

"Well…you need better friends than… cause I just can't stand anyone being mean for no reason to the girl I'm in love with! Especially if it's her isister!"

"Y-you love me?" James expression clearly said oops!

"Yes I do. Now come on, let's get in the car."

As I stepped into the car with James, my father, my now glaring sister, and the groom, Fredrick; I felt so loved byialmost everyone.

The ride was long and tidiest, nervousness filled the air. Fredrick was freaking out. "What—what if I forget all of the steps?" He wondered aloud, for the umpteenth time.

"Don't worry I fix the music, so that if you do, iwhich you won't mess up, you'll be fine." James moved his hand over half an inch, and it touched mine. He looked at me, blushed, and looked away. When he touched my hand, I felt static! I wish it was there longer. Seeing as there was another thirty minutes left to the car ride, this gave me the perfect time to think. Alone, without iany interruptions.

I ifinally had the time to think about how I ireally felt about James. I mean I used to think he was so thick, and a toerag. But now I'm not so sure. Maybe this is the real him without any of his annoying friends! Well Remus isn't really annoying, he's just…'soft spoken' Or, maybe this is just another i stupid plan to try and win me over. God I always hated it when he did that! It wasn't special enough; it was fast, and somewhat…unrehearsed. I always wished he had really cared and taken time, to really think about what he was asking of me.

Basically, the battle of James rung in my head for the rest of the ride; I was so out of focus, I didn't hear James say "we're here, let's get you married Fredrick! I just know that you're going to be so hap—Lily? Lily? Can you hear me?"

"What oh I'm sorry I'm just thinking…about something." I said stupidly. James grinned.

"Well I got that part Lils. It is okay if I call you that right?" He asked. God he voice made me feel so safe! And loved…

"Yeah, its fine…Jimmy! "

"Oh you're going to pay for that! No one calls me Jimmy!" He cried in the car.

"Why?" I asked curiously. Throughout all of this my father was smiling really wide. I don't know why he was this happy. Wedding or not, I need to know why he's been leaving James and I alone together, letting up talk longer than we really should…

"Well—"James looked at Fredrick who looked quaky in the car. I hope he doesn't get sick all over himself! "We'll talk later; right now I think Fredrick's going to be sick. Come one" He said to Fredrick, "lets get you out…inow!"

As James took Fredrick out of the car, my father started to talk to me, "I forgot how great it is to be in love for the first time." He looked at me, and got out of the car too. When my sister left, I rather not repeat the name she called me.

Finally I stepped out of the car, and hit James in the back. "Ouch!"

"Oh James I'm so sorry!" I started to rub James' back and I found out that his back is so strong! I mean his muscles have muscles! He looked back at me, with love in his eyes. He started to lean in, as did I. I'm not sure if it was all the hours I was talking to him that I ireally got to know him, or if it was meant to be, but our lips met. His kiss was full of passion, and lust. He was quit good at it. After fifteen seconds, his hot lips finally broke apart from mine. "Wow," was all he said, and when he said it, I saw his hazel eyes light up. "You are an amazing person, Lily, I pray you know that."

"I do now James. So I can't believe I'm saying this, but isn't there something you wanted to ask me…Potter?"

He grinned, just like in third year, a somewhat sweet grin, which caught your eye. But I could see the bad boy in there too just dying to come out. "Yes, I do, Lily Evans, would you—"

"Why are you guys, still standing there?" My sister asked stupidly. "Come ion Lily, you've got to show people around!"

"In a minute Tunney, You were saying Ja—"

"No NOW!"

"Fine! Will we talk later?" I asked James, hoping I didn't sound too much like-a-girl-who-can't-get-enough. Even though that's what I was. Oh god I hope he didn't know!

"Oh course, after a kiss, like that we ihaveto!" James said as I blushed. He kissed my brow. I hugged him.

"Are you happy, now?" I asked my annoying big sister, as we helped people find their seats.

"No."

"Shocker."

"What," Petunia asked dumbly.

"Nothing, okay, just let it go." I said.

"Fine, but why did he kiss you?" She asked.

"Oh Lily darling over here, I need you!" My aunt Wilma cried. ithank god! I thought. No one can know I like James. No one, not even James; although he probably already knows since I kissed him. Or did he kiss me? But—

"Hello Earth to Lily, Wilma wants you."

"Right," I said as the ranging questions in head started to hurt. "Hi, Auntie Wilma, How are you—"

"You're lucky I saved you from that horrid girl" She said pointing to my sister. "But why did I have to save you is my real question. Are you having boy troubles; because I saw a young man gazing over at you. And if I'm not mistaken, I believe I witnessed to two you to kissing!"

I flushed bright red, and said nothing to my aunt.

"Ah, well I must be right. Go and help the others, I want you to try and relax I know it's hard, you two, just for the record, look VERY, good together! Now off you go!"

As I left, I caught James' eye, he grinned at me. That made going back to Petunia bearable.

I wanted so badly to blow a kiss at him, and just be there for him. Ironic right, but James is isuper nervous about Not Alone, if he messed up, iwhich he won't than he thinks that the groom will hate him, for ruining the 'special' dance.

"Hullo sis." I said duly, I wish I could be as far away form Petunia as possible; she always brings me down…somehow.

"Shut up, freak, go and sit; the wedding's about to start!" I didn't have enough energy to argue, so I just rolled my eyes. As I sat down I noticed James' eye never left mine, as he began to play .It was as if he couldn't live without me… without at least seeing me. He needed me, I wanted him.

This is my big chance to finally see what dating James would be like in my head! I closed my eyes, and pictured James wearing another funny shirt he had come to own, I also pictured myself in a light blue summer dress. With small straps, and a dotted pattern on the front; I pictured us walking down the road to Hogsmead together, talking, laughing, and just enjoying us being together. I could also see a figure looking at us, with a shocked expression, mixed with hatred. The figure had longish, greasy, jet black hair, like James, except James' hair was…cleaner and nicer looking (sometimes) And the figure was wearing a green and black tie, that could only mean one thing it was a Slytherin. And I believe I knew which one it was…

The point of that was to know if my brain was really sure about going out with James. Even though I kissed him, and now I want more, I just want to be sure… Oh why am I doing this? I really like him A LOT, I should be with him, always…

When James asks me out again, if he does, I'm finally saying yes!

The rest of the wedding pasted quite quickly, and when Fredrick kissed Jane cheering erupted out from everywhere people could be seen. Wow, everyone was really happy to see them finally married. I hope it's the same with me. And seeing that the wedding is over that mean it's time for the party. And James' song will be coming up soon.

I walked over to James, "yes hello Mr. Potter when will you be performing the bride and groom's song?" I asked all business like, while James just laughed, and started to join my funny tone.

"Well Miss. Evans I shall be performing it soon, for the dance," he said in the funniest German accent, I've ever heard, "is about to begin!" I stared to laugh out loud, James took my hand, and looked me in the eye. "So about the…kiss, I think you wanted me to ask you something?"

"Yeah I do, would you?" I said shyly.

"Lily, I really like you, I think I may love you, and would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Everyone was looking at us. James had mistakenly said all that in the microphone. I had made the choice to say yes a long time ago, I just needed to give this a try. I don't want to think about what could've been.

"Yes, I would be honored if be you girlfriend James Potter!" He smiled that gorgeous smile and I jumped into his arms and hugged him everyone started to clap. I grinned, this was going to be one fun, ifinal year. This is it, but anything can happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry for such a long wiat, i got cought up with hw, but here it is! I think its sweet hopefully you do too! Don't forget to review! (they make these come out faster!)**

**I have strated to 4th 1 so its coming i'll do at least one everyweek! So yay!**

- Part 3

Fredrick came up to us with a smile plastered on his handsome, no longer stressed face. "I'm so happy for you to!"

"Shouldn't we be saying that to you?" James asked cutely. Fredrick laughed aloud.

"You already did silly. But that's not why I'm here. James it's time."

"Oh, right the song. Good luck Fredrick!" James called as Fredrick ran to my cousin, his new bride.

"All right James, are you ready for this?" I asked him.

"I think so, but could you stay, I've done this kind of work before, it's just you're here. And this song is everything and—" before James could finished I kissed him on the lips stopping him mid-sentence.

"You need to shut me up more." James whispered against my lips. I laughed.

"Will do, and yes I'll stay with you."

"Yay," he said in a three year olds voice playfully, while I laughed aloud.

"So, for our first date, would you want to go on a moon light stroll with me tonight?" James asked.

"Wow, who knew you were so romantic James!"

"Jimmy you can call me, Jimmy."

"But," I started, "you said…actually you never said why I couldn't call you Jimmy. " I finished smartly.

"Yeah well, the reason no one calls me Jimmy is because…anytime someone does, it's a sign of endearment. Which I don't mind, but every time someone's called me Jimmy, that person breaks my heart in some way. That's why I don't let anyone call me Jimmy. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does, James you do know that I won't break your heart. Right?" I said shakily, no one's ever been this personal with me before.

"You might Lily, you're perfect in every way, and you could find someone way better than me." I was touched.

"Jimmy," I said, he up, almost scared to, "I don't think I'll find anyone better than you, you opened up to me, and I did to you, I might be falling for a certain Mr. Potter. " I giggled, as James kissed my hand.

"I know it might be too soon, but I love you Lily." He said as he looked me dead in the eyes. "And I always will, no matter what."

"Oh James!" I cried, as I jumped into his arm, and kissed him lovingly. "I-I—"

"James what's hold up on the song Potter?" Petunia cried out interrupting us again, why does she have the world's worse timing?

"Sorry I'll get right own that Petunia—"

"That's Miss Evans to you. Come on hurry up! Pip, pip!" God if Petunia ever gets married, and has a child, or has to look over someone else's child, I feel sorry for them. I thought as she walked back to her seat hurriedly.

"I'm sorry Lily, we'll finish this later. But if I may." James took my hand, guiding me towards the piano, "We have unfinished business to attend to." James started to play something to get everyone attention, it was an odd sound, very funny, a few people even laughed. "And now ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the bride and groom's dance. Will Mr. and Mrs. Finch-Fletchley come to the dance floor please?" Everyone started to clap for the newlyweds as they took the dance floor.

James started to play and again fourteen seconds into the song he started to sing. If he was nervous it didn't show at all, he sounded even better than what I had heard the first time he played it. Just as James', lively voice reached the chorus my father came over. "May I have this dance Lily?" He asked sweetly, I can really see why my mum loves him so much.

"Of course you can dad," I replied as I looked to James longingly.

"But if you want to stay with James, than honey I would understand. Totally, and completely understand, young love cannot really be described, but—"

"No dad." I interrupted, "I want to dance, let's dance." I said, as I lead him to the huge dance floor, I could still hear James' voice ringing out over the crow, loud, powerful, soothing, and beautiful.

"_Baby you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me…"_

"So," he said, as he lightly placed his hand a little above my hip. "I hear of you and James, I'm so happy for you two! He's everything I want you to have." A little bell wrong in my head, as he that.

"Wait a second; was that what you wanted to say inside the house?" He nodded yes. "Than why didn't you, you could've told me!" To my surprise my father chucked at me.

"_Now I know it ain't easy. But it ain't hard tryin'._

_Every time I see you smilin', and I feel you so close to me, and you tell me._

_Baby I'm not alone, 'cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna get us down,_

'_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you," _With every 'nothing' James said, his voice got higher, and savvier. "A—nd you know it'd true…"

"If I did, I wouldn't have known if you really liked him at all. It would've been in your mind as '_daddy said he's good for me so I guess it's true, I have to be with him._' Lily if you didn't want him, it would be fine, but you do is my point. And—oh look he's al most done!"

I looked over to James as he stops his song. "_Oh, it don't matter what it come to be, you know your love,_" James held the note for a while, and the crow cheered for him. He was amazing. "_Will ma-ake it through."_ He stopped singing, and kept playing. About seven seconds later he stopped everything, and started to clap for the couple, along with everyone else. "Thank you, everybody, the band and I will now be taking request." I looked at my father, kissed him goodbye, and ran towards James who was taking his break.

I walked over to a man with light blonde hair, and deep brown eyes. "Hello, do you know where—"

"He wanted me to give you this." The man held out a yellow note to me. The writing was so beautiful, it was calligraphy, the squiggles and curves looked as if they were carved out of the air. They were so lose and free, just how I wish I could be… As I took the note something—a distant memory—come flooding into my mind. It was last year I was walking down the corridor, to find Potter, alone. He looked as if he were on the verge of tears, as I went over to him, his face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. I've never seen him look so happy in my entire life, but it was only for a moment.

"_Why are you here Evans, come to gloat in my face?" He said sniffling._

"_Why on God's green Earth would I do that?" I replied back to him. _

"_I thought you hated me?" He sniffled, "don't you?"_

"_How could I hate you, you make Hogwarts fun!" The look he had given me clearly said how much he didn't believe me. "No really…you wanna here a secret?"_

_He nodded. "Well, before you asked me out I thought I wasn't pretty. I thought that no one here would like me. I was so scared…of…well everything. But when you asked me out, I knew that there was something about me that was appealing, so that—you really helped me get through a tough time. So… thank you." _

_When I was done he looked at me. Just stared at me, then slowly he leaned into my lips and pecked them lightly. It wasn't a kiss. It was better. It was something a friend would give another. It was sweet. And it showed how much he cared. _

"_Oh dear god, I am so sorry I don't know what's gotten into me! First you see me crying; next second I'm pecking your lips. I'm so sorry, especially if I took your first kiss." _

"_Ja—Potter its okay, you looked really down what happened?" I asked. _

_Just then the final bell rung, no more school, "How 'bout I tell you when I'm lucky enough to date you?" I smiled at his antics. "Right now I have to pack 'cause I was dumb and waited 'till the last minute to do everything." I started to laugh, he smiled. He had a breath taking smile. Maybe because it was so real, not fake, just so damn happy. It was one of the contagious smiles that I just loved. _

"_Fine! But you better tell me later!" I said as he started to walk off. _

_He stopped in his tracks. "Wait, does this mean that you'll—ouff!" The next second Potter was surrounded by his friends, who dragged him along talking to him about packing. James looked so devastated._

I snapped back to reality. I hadn't even noticed how far I had been walking on my own. I was right in front of James who was smiling brightly. "Hey," he started, there was a slight smile on his face, and his eyes looked more beautiful than fifty carrot diamonds.

"Wow…uh hi. James is this our first date?" He didn't answer me he just looked at me.

"Do you want it to be?"

"Yes," I breathed back, as he stepped closer to me, cupping my face gently. I melted in his touch. When he breathed, I snapped. We snapped. Suddenly, we were kissing there was so much passion and lust, and just plain _love _in the kiss it made me dizzy. Unfortunately, I am human, so I broke away for air. He caressed my hair.

"Come on our date awaits us…" I barely noticed anything except that there was a chance that I could be falling for James Lenato Potter. _Dear Lord help me!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so sorry this is way over due, the thing is this had been written a long time ago but i couldn't post it, so now it's here! I have a HUGE reseacrh paper due (10+ pages!) and i didn't get a chance but i swear to god i have freetime where i will write this for you! **

**And if you find any mistakes (i hope that's spelled write) taht i didn't can you PLEASE tell me! I love to make you guys happy! And this story is not planned out, though i do have a genral idea for it. So basically i am open to any and all ideas! Please leave a review, they make these come out faster! **

**So without futher ado, here's chapter 4 of A not so classic James and Lily love story! **

* * *

><p>-Part 4<p>

James took me to a beach that was farther than I would've liked. I mean we still have to go back to the wedding at some point…right? But we got there just as the sun dipped into the water, so I saw all the colors mix in the most beautiful way. The sun looked huge in the water the skyline was a lovely mixture of pink, orange, blue and the lightest of purples. I couldn't believe something in nature could be _this_ beautiful.

"Well, what do ya think?" James asked almost nervously. I smiled at his tone.

"It's perfect. I love this so much thank you Jamie." He took my hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. James was about to put it down. But I kissed him to stop him.

James began to sing a slow song, it sounded wonderful. He than took my hand and we started to slow dance. I never knew he was such a romantic. Later we simply hung out and talked and he asked about him. It turns out we have _a lot_ in common. But what we don't have in common we talk about it, for what seems like ever. And it's never boring, not for one second.

"Oh James," I sighed. "You know I love this but it's getting late and we both need to get back to the wedding."

He sighed as well. "You're right I just wish we could stay here for—"

"Ever," I replied back squeezing his hand to show him that I felt the same way about him. "Hey Jimmy, what time is it?"

"11:11. Hey, did you know that I was actually born at 11:11 pm on November 11! Guess what my favorite number is?"

I had to laugh at James' antics he was just so… perfect. Huh never thought I'd think that. "Let me guess uh—11!"

"Nope it's 7! Good try though." I bursted out laughing, James looked at me with so much love in his eyes I had to remind myself that this is really happening. It's not just a dream that my cruel mind is playing on me.

"Come on—let's go I have to play something before your father hates me."

"James," I cut him off, "you were playing for about 3 hours straight, I think he won't mind that you took a little break. And are you sure we can't stay here?"

James kissed my head longingly. "I'm sure," he whispered. I grabbed his arm and we apprated back to the wedding. I looked around it doesn't look like too much has changed at all. People are still dancing and talking and some of the guys are flirting with what ever they see. This one boy is flirting with a wall. I'm assuming he's had a bit too much to drink tonight. And he's not even of age! James pulled me aside to a bind part of the dance hall and started to kiss me. It was a rapid kiss hot and passionate. God there was so much lust I thought I was going to pass out from it. My knees started to go week and I didn't know why. All I knew is that we had to keep doing his.

James started to brig his hands to the extreme part of my lower back, his hands brushing my butt ever so slightly. I couldn't help it I let out a breathy moan. James smirked; I could feel it in his kiss. "Do you want me to go on?"

"Yes," is what I wanted to say, but—"no. We can't there are way too many people here for my comfort "maybe on Tuesday, for our 3rd date."

"Oh so there's defiantly a 3rd date than huh," James asked in his best attempt at a masculine deep voice.

"After that kiss I think there has to be." I replied back bumping his shoulder.

"James we need you back on stage I've been covering for you, but if I sing one more song instead of you I think the audience will buy tomatoes and throw them at me. We really need your voice back. And I'm sorry to interrupt the…date?" The drummer finished with the guitar player right behind him. He was just staring at James and me. It was kind of creepy.

"Alas, until we meet again my fair maiden." James said as he bowed really low taking my hand and kissing it softly. I laughed.

"Are you quoting Shakespeare James? I would've never even had know that you knew who he was." James lifted himself off of where he was kneeling and looked at me. He just looked at me. We had had a debate on certain works or Shakespeare so my attempt at a joke was just—"pitiful if we're going to date I must teach you 'in the ways of the jokes' as Sirius calls it. But I prefer to think of it as 'to be humorous or to be hilarious, choose the ladder'. My version is so much better." He laughed. I loved his laugh. It's just so contagious. I just…love it!

"Anyway, sorry but I do have to go. But I want you to be listening for my song. It'll be for you."

"I will I promise." He smiled, than slowly, oh so very slowly walked backwards towards the stage.

"Hey everybody" James shouted, as the crowed cheered for him and the band—well mostly James. "This is a new song that the band and I have been working on for the past couple of seconds and well, I think we got it." He finished as the crowd laughed. So alright here it goes no laughing cause that's just—just not nice." The crowd laughed again and James pouted before starting his song.

"_When I see you eyes there's just nothing I can hide—_

_It's like I can see you coming around. But no matter how hard I try I just can't get you out—of—my—mind!" _ The crowd was cheering again James had gotten louder on the last note his voice hung in the air making him seem godly.

"_All of my friends keep sayin' that I should move around (move a-round) _

_But they don't know what you're doin' for me, now do they? (Do they?) _

_(Do they, do they, do they, do—) THEY don't know cause I'm the only one that can ever say what you are to me. _

_Girl I love you sha—la-la-la-la, but you probably want to know why (why?)_

_Cause girl you—(you are) my wildest adventure _

_You—(you are!) my wildest adventure. _

_And I know that whatever I decide to do I know you will love me to. _

_And when we're married and old—I will always remember—my wildest adventure! (Adventure!)_

_My Wildest adventure." _

James continued to sing his song I had a feeling he was just making this up as he went along. Sometimes during the song the happy couple started to dance again later my parents and a bunch of couples along with that drunken kid started to dance, either with themselves or with their respective partners. James reached the chorus of his song again and I cheered. He was simply perfect.

"_Girl I love you sha—la-la-la-la, but you probably want to know why (why?)_

_Cause girl you—(you are) my wildest adventure _

_You—(you are!) my wildest adventure. _

_And I know that whatever I decide to do I know you will love me to. _

_And when we're married and old—I will always remember—my wildest adventure! (Adventure!)_

_My Wildest adventure. _

_And maybe one day when we look back upon our lives we can find out you're the one." _The harmony between James and his guitar player was beautiful. Later within the note the drummer joined in making the chord complete and breath taking. Maybe they really did practice this a bit.

"_And I was always right to pick. Love you I do. _

_Cause baby there's no distance that can stand between us cause adventure can never come to bounds. _

_Cause baby if you didn't know I'll just sing this song to you to tell you just how much I love you. _Come on guys help me out!" James shouted into the air. Suddenly everyone was on their feet singing James' silly little love song. "_Girl I love you sha—la-la-la-la, but you probably want to know why (why?)_

_Cause girl you—(you are) my wildest adventure _

_You—(you are!) my wildest adventure. _

_And I know that whatever I decide to do I know you will love me to. _

_And when we're married and old—I will always remember—my wildest adventure! (Adventure!)_

_(You're) My Wildest adventure." _

As James finished the last couple of notes of his song, his back up singers right behind him in the song they stepped forward and took their final bow the crowd went crazy and I realized that throughout that whole song that James sung he never took his eyes off of me.

For once I don't think I mind falling for James Potter.

()

"Lilly dear wake up its Tuesday, you have your date today!" My head shot up. I sat up in my bed with a wide smile on my face. Today's the day! My date with James, God, that is so weird. I wonder what James—Jimmy will be wearing? Is our date supposed to be fancy? What do I do?

"Breathe Lily, just breathe." I said to myself as I picked up my mobile dialing my best girl friend's number. "Hey, Mrs. Copulate. Is Tyra there? …Great, may I Speak with her?"

"Lily-pad, sweet—cheeks, what's wrong you never call the house unless something's really bothering you…or if you're nervous."

"I have a date with James Potter, and I don't know what to wear!" I cried aloud.

"Dear Lord, it's a code red, and _Potter _code red! Do you want me to floo over?"

"Could you?" I squeaked quietly.

"I'm comin' hon. I'll call Mary while I'm at it."

"God you amazing!"

"I know."

When Tyra came over about 20 minutes later, we got to work. When we were done, I looked like a million bucks James, you better watch out!

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review <strong>

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Somehow a perfect day

-Part 5-

"You look amazing!" Tyra squealed at me, "James is a lucky guy. So do you want to fully explain to me how you two have a date?" I retold the whole story to my best friend Tyra, and she looked shell-shocked. "Finally little Lily has found love! Mary owes me 20 gallons!"

"Yeah I—what?" I said stupidly.

"We had a little bet going on, I said you would say yes to Potter before we left, because I'm awesome like that, and she said you would after… either way we both knew you two were going to be one!" Tyra cried happily.

"T, you know that 'become one' means we had sex, right?"

Her face became serious for a second, "I know," she waggled her eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, I don't want to be late for my first date with James."

Tyra mumbled under her breath that she never thought she'd hear that, and we went downstairs. "What time did he say he was picking you up again?"

"At—," Ding dong, the doorbell called out, "now, I guess he's here then."

"Did your door just say 'ding dong'" she laughed.

"Shut up, he has feelings!"

"Why?" Tyra asked.

"Because he's special! I've got to go, how do I look?"

She paused for a brief moment, "like one billion gallons!" I blushed.

"Ding dong!" the door said again.

"Hi James!"

"Hiya Li—wow you look incredible!" he said as his eyes grew wider looking at me. I had on a light blue dress with a slightly lacey top that really showed off the extent of my breasts; which I think James liked seeing…

"Why thank you very much Mr. Potter."

"You're quite welcome Ms. Evans, soon to be Potter…"

"What," I asked. James seemed to whisper that part.

"Oh it was nothing really." James took a deep breath. "So are you ready to go then?"

"Oh definitely! Are we going someplace groovy or hip?" I asked as he led me out of my house with his strong, deeply haired arms.

He laughed. "Oh, we're going somewhere better, I promise!"

James and I apprated to a grand home with a beautiful garden, and a guest house; It was extremely luxurious! "Welcome to my home Lily!" James stage whispered into my ear. I gasp (I couldn't help it!)

"You're loaded!" I cried. He laughed again.

"You could say that. Come on our date starts in 5 hours!"

"Why isn't it now?"

"Because now is dinner then it's the date—and I've cleared the whole thing with your parents, everything will be fine! Now come, we have much to converse on!" I giggled it was going to be a long night!

()

Dinner consisted of Chicken Alfrado with broccoli and dessert was Oreo cheese cake with a little wine. It was all fantastic! "James, I had no idea you could cook all of this!" He smiled. We were sitting in his lavish dining room. There were about 10 spots that we could've sat at; but we choose the two closest to each other. The table was a beautiful dark, deep, brown, that had a somewhat reddish tin to it. The chairs matched as well. And there was a small chandelier hanging romantically above our heads. Dear Lord. James really is a romantic! I love it!

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Lily." James said looking over his wine glass. He looked mysterious, and it kind of turned me on… a lot.

"Well, would you care to tell me?" I asked.

"Maybe if you're good I'll tell you." I giggled. "So," James continued, "If you're finished we can have the best part of our date!"

"Yeah, I'm done!" I said as I rubbed my stomach playfully. He chuckled.

"Then follow me, my lady," he said as he spelled the dishes away. When I got a look at them they were as clean as a whistle, almost sparkling.

James led me outside to a romantic blanket under the stars. The blanket smelled like…like cinnamon! It was nice it was perfect it was—"There's a meteor shower tonight I figured I couldn't let you not see it. It's too fantastic!"

"You are so sweet James! I never knew you were so thoughtful underneath all of that…that…umm…"

"Toe-ragy-ness" James offered. I smiled.

"You still remember that?"

"I will never forget that day. Not after what happened. If this works out or not, I can't ever forget that day. I saw the world at its worse. What I saw then is worse than what O'd Voldy's doing now. It's feeding him. The hate I mean, if there was no hate could be perfect with the world today but sadly that can't happen."

"Wow, deep stuff"

"Imagine if there were no more war…no more people to spread hate. I would—ironically—kill to live there." He chuckled darkly, then tried to do an evil laugh, but had a coughing fit. I snorted, laughing so hard! "What do'ya think? Does it suit me?"

"Not in a million years."

"That's what I was hoping for."

Slowly but surely the stars began to shine. They shined so bright it almost made my eyes hurt! Balls of gas millions of miles away are shining so bright that I can see them. "Wow," I sighed, "they are special! I hope one of them is mine."

"Care to fill me in." James said calmly, as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well. When I was younger my sister and I both believed that future kids are up in the sky And the really special ones, that make it, that live their dreams ad help others are the stars that shines so bright it hurts to look at them. That's why I said 'I hope one of them is mine'."

That's so…so…uh, cute."

"Really you don't think it's strange?"

"Oh it's definitely strange, but I like it."

We continued to watch the stars shine, and fall in silence. There was no need for talking. We had done enough of that at the dinner table. 45 minutes later James suggested that we go inside, and then he'll take me home.

I didn't want to go home, not at all.

We walked inside and he made hot coco for us. I took the mug he handed me with a smile and inhaled deeply. It was delicious.

We shared more light conversation. "James this was the best date of my life. And it was the most surprising one too. I learned a lot about you."

"And I, you. So do you want to go on another one?"

"It would be my pleasure!"

"Great, so I'll…write you I guess." I nodded 'yes'.

"James we go back to Hogwarts in 2 weeks! What are we going to do? Tell people, not tell people, I want to tell people but if you don't then—"

"Why would I not want to tell people that I finally have the girl of my dreams? I bet that's a crime somewhere…" James sighed, "oh and speaking of that I need to, uh, tell you something."

He took a deep breath. "I'm head boy this year and—"

"I'm head girl!" James looked at me as if I had two heads.

"Are you serious?"

"Totally serious!"

"No, we all know I am!" Sirius said as he walked by in nothing but his boxers.

"Whoa, man put some clothes on, I have company!" James cried.

"You always have company, if I'm here. Hi Lily! Has James tried to slip you his manhood yet?"

"What the hell does that mean?" I said looking at James for help.

"It means that my former mate Sirius has to get out!" James said in his ear.

"Fine, I'm going." Sirius said, but he did not go quietly. Not at all.

"Do you want to explain this one, I'll take the next one." I said smugly.

"Sirius lives here during all of the breaks. His parents hate him because he doesn't hate muggleborns, and blood traitors. And underneath all of his…Sirius-ness he really is a good guy, who cares about people and what happens to them. So his parents—being who they are—threw him out of the house yelling that he wasn't their son anymore. Sirius then replied back 'good, I never wanted to be' and he came here he men and my parents everything and has been here, problem free since. Well he was problem free until he did what he just did, and furthermore—"

"James, JAMES calm down, it's okay. I got the gist of what you were saying. By the way has anyone ever told you, you talk a lot?"

"Yeah, all of my friends, family, past so called "flames", but they're always laughing and smiling when they say it, that's good right?" I giggled he was so cute!

"James you look so nervous!"

"You should be too."

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to have you home ten minutes ago but Sirius came, then I wouldn't shut up—"

"Shut up James!"

"I'm shutting that up!"

"Come on," he cried as he fumbled for his wand to apprate us back.

"Ready!"

"Here we go" The next time I opened my eyes, I was in front of my home with James. I opened to door ferociously.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"Oh, hi Lily, James" she said batting her eyelashes. She just doesn't give up, does she? "And what are you talking about, you're home minutes early!"

"Oh that's right," James said, "that clock is really fast. Well, goodnight Lily," he said kissing me fully on the lips. It was just like the first time, perfect. "Petunia."

"James."

When the door behind him fully shut, I couldn't help myself I cracked up laughing. I barely even remember how I got to the floor. All I knew was that I was somehow there.

()

2 weeks later, James and I were boarding the Hogwarts express. My head badge was pinned to my chest, right in between my cleavage. I put it there so that when James goes to take it off me he could "accidentally" feel what's there. We've been dating for almost a month. Normally, I would never move this fast. But James just brings out the naughtiness in me. I'm happy to say I do the same to him as well.

"Jamie, are you excited, it's our last year?"

"I'm eager, happy, and smug."

"Smug? Why would you be smug?"

"Because my dear Lily-kins I have you. And Snape does not. All is right with the world."

I groaned. "Why can you never stop talking about Snape? I chose you because I felt—feel—something! Please just stop bringing it up!"

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I forgot how talking about him makes you feel. I promise it'll never happen again. Okay, love?"

"Okay." We were right in front of the train it was 10:55 am "We better get on the train."

"Yeah, we have that meeting to hold."

"Yay." I said sarcastically.

()

"That wasn't so bad Lily I don't know what you were so worried about. Everyone loves us. And they all think that we are going to be great Heads!"

"Yes, James, but I don't want to let anyone down by not being a great Head, like they said we'd be! I just don't want to fail at anything, especially this!"

"Lily cakes; you will never be a failure at anything ever! Not as long as I'm around okay sweetie?"

I nodded numbly.

"Now where did this come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"This idea didn't just come out thin air did it?" Again, I shook my head. "Right, then where did this idea come from—or should I say whom—you sister!" I gasped. "Lily what has your sister been telling you?" he said as he took my hand leading me down the corridor of the moving train. He pulled me into an empty compartment. "Lily, now that we're alone I really need you to answer me. What has she said?"

"She said—a while back—that I would always be a failure at everything I attempted to do in my sad miserable life. And that I grow up to be the best whore there was—the cheapest one too." After all of that I couldn't help it, I cried in front of my boyfriend. I was tired of holding what she said in for so long.

"There, there, honey I'm here now. Jimmy's got you."

I didn't care if it was soon. "I love you James."

Apparently, he didn't either. "I love you too my little Lily flower."

Sometimes a day can just start out perfectly, and end that way too.


End file.
